


Flowers and Tears

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fem!Crowley, How do I tag?, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Michael and Gabriel suck, No beta we fall like Crowley, Young Aziraphale (Good Omens), Young Crowley (Good Omens), fem!aziraphale, pre-fall Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Raphael loves the plants God let her create as much as the planets and stars she's made. But they have no name, that is until an angel runs into the greenhouse with tears running down her face.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Flowers and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Nonny: hmmm prompts u say?? How about older/younger and flowers? 
> 
> (Ahhh thank you for the prompt, I don’t know if you wanted a specific ship or something so I’m just going to do some Ineffable Wives, hope you enjoy dearest!)  
> *In Heaven, before the fall. I aged them down to about 15 for Crowley and 14 for Aziraphale. Also I refer to Pre-fall Crowley as Raphael.*

Raphael smiled at the snaking vines and crimson flowers around her. Out of all the things She let her create, these were one of her favorite. Besides the stars of course.   
She called them ‘plants’ and ‘flowers’. Amazing, Raphael thought, stunning. God had told her the plants were for something that She was something She was planning. 

Raphael asked Her what She was planning. But all She did was smile and dissipate from view.

She felt a bit jaded, but tried to reason with herself. 

Raphael grabbed of bucket of water and went to the white ball-shaped flowers. She didn’t know what God had named them yet, but she was eager to find out.

She began to water them, making sure not to add to much, they were oh so sensitive. 

“There you go,” She cooed to them. “Wish you had a name, like everyone else. It’d be nice not to just call you pretty, or fluffy, or-”

A loud bang interrupted the archangel. She snapped her gaze to where the noise came from and was very confused by what, or more who was standing there. 

A short, white haired girl was pressed against the doors, as if she was trying to keep something out, her chest heaving and tears tracking down her face. Her blue eyes were wide with fear.

Raphael didn’t know what in the world had put the girl in such a state. There was nothing in Heaven that was mean…except her siblings.

Raphael groaned, pissed that her siblings were bullying another lower-ranking angel, a principality guessing by the girl’s wings. The groan however, seemed to alert   
the blond to the other presence in the room.

The angel quickly ducked down and covered herself with her wings. Shaking like a leaf. 

Raphael shook her head and set down her bucket and walked over to the girl. 

“You don’t need to be scared of me. I’m not like my siblings I assure you,” Raphael said calmly. 

The girl peeked up at her from her wings, like a flower spooked while blooming. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I’ll go I-I s-swear,” She stuttered. 

Raphael tutted. “You met Gabriel and Michael didn’t you?” A nod was all the answer she got. “Of course, well, you can stay here, I apologize for my siblings behavior,”

The girl looked at her confused. 

“And you can drop your wings, I’m not going to hit you,” Raphael tapped a finger on the girl’s wing. 

The girl did as asked, still shaking. “T-thank you,”

“No problem,” Raphael smiled. “I don’t want another angel tormented by my siblings to not have a safe place,” She brushed some tears of the girl’s face.

“An-another?” The girl asked. 

“You’re not the first,” The archangel seethed. “But that’s not important right now. What’s your name by the way? I want to talk to Her about this,” 

That seemed to scare the girl. “No no no, there’s no need to talk to Her about this, I’m sure t-t-there’s a reason for this,” She panicked.

Raphael sighed, “Ok, I won’t tell her,” Raphael may or may not have lied. “Can you just tell me your name?” 

“A-Aziraphale,” The girl said quietly. 

“Lovely name,” The archangel smiled, “I’m Raphael. Would you like to chat for a bit until those pricks leave?”

Aziraphale smiled and giggled softly. “That’d be nice,”

They talked for what felt like hours, and when the fluffy haired angel left, Raphael finally had a name for those flowers. 

Angel's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please Leave a comment if you can, they make my day!


End file.
